mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle (z wł. adagio ''- powoli, z ang. ''dazzle - olśnić, oślepiać)' '— syrena, główna antagonistka w filmie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Stoi na czele zespołu "The Dazzlings", do którego należą też Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze. Nosi rubinowy amulet, którym pobiera energię magiczną od innych oraz dzięki któremu może się poszczycić swym urzekającym głosem. Historia Wiele lat temu Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze były syrenami w Equestrii. Swoim pięknym śpiewem mogły kontrolować umysły kucyków, ale energię do tego musiały czerpać z negatywnych emocji. Dlatego właśnie wykorzystywały swoje zdolności do skłócania wszystkich ze sobą. Z czasem ich moc stawała się coraz silniejsza i stały się potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla całej Equestrii. Aby do tego nie dopuścić, wielki czarodziej, zwany Star Swirlem Brodatym, wygnał je do innego świata, gdzie miały stracić swą moc na zawsze. Tym światem okazał się świat ludzi. Ten sam, do którego niegdyś uciekła Sunset Shimmer. Trzy syreny nadal wykorzystywały swoje dotychczasowe metody zdobywania mocy, ale nie zyskiwały na tym tak dużo jak w Equestrii, ponieważ tutejsza magia była słabsza od tej z poprzedniego świata. Pewnego wieczoru ujrzały na niebie wielki tęczowy rozbłysk uwolniony przez Elementy Harmonii podczas starcia z Sunset Shimmer. Adagio dochodzi do wniosku, że to magia z Equestrii. Cała trójka wybiera się do Liceum Canterlot, aby urosnąć w siłę na tyle, żeby podbić cały świat. Swoim śpiewem hipnotyzują całą szkołę oprócz Sunset Shimmer oraz zespołu Rainbooms, czyli Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy, które były chronione właśnie przez pozostałości equestriańskiej magii. Skarga u dyrekcji nic nie pomaga – ona też już została zahipnotyzowana. Dzięki magicznej księdze Sunset Shimmer, która służyła jej niegdyś do komunikacji z Księżniczką Celestią, udaje się sprowadzić Twilight Sparkle na pomoc. Do spotkania między nimi a syrenami dochodzi na przyjęciu inaugurującym bitwę zespołów. Próba uwolnienia "mocy magii przyjaźni" nie przynosi efektu, a na dodatek syreny zorientowały się, że nie uległy one ich głosom i że to właśnie w nich drzemie equestriańska magia, której poszukują. Wolne od wpływów dziewczyny dochodzą do wniosku, że będą potrzebować muzycznego kontr-zaklęcia, by wyzwolić moc magii przyjaźni. Jego przygotowania podejmuje się Twilight, ale pierwsze próby nowej piosenki są nieudane. Aby zyskać na czasie, zespół Rainbooms postanawia grać inne piosenki i awansować w eliminacjach tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, dopóki nowa piosenka nie zostanie dokończona. Z mniejszymi lub większymi trudnościami udaje im się dojść do półfinału. Występ zostaje gwałtownie przerwany przez Sunset Shimmer, która widząc jak Rainbow Dash zaczynają wyrastać kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, nie chciała dopuścić, aby zespół syren (zwany Dazzlings) zorientował się, że posiadają equestriańską magię, choć one i tak już o tym bardzo dobrze wiedziały. Mimo to, zahipnotyzowana dyrekcja i tak ogłasza, że to Rainbooms przechodzą do finału, co spotyka się z falą krytyki widowni oraz pokonanej właśnie Trixie, która w akcie zemsty więzi Rainbooms pod sceną, żeby w ramach walkoweru móc wystąpić w finale przeciwko Dazzlings. Spory w zespole Rainbooms sięgają zenitu i dochodzi do kłótni, a syreny wchłaniają upragnioną moc magiczną. Sunset Shimmer przerywa swoim nowym przyjaciółkom i tłumaczy, że nie mogą pozwolić, aby błahe sprawy zniszczyły ich przyjaźń. Niedługo potem z odsieczą przybywa Spike i DJ Pon-3, która uchroniła się od zaklęcia Dazzlings dzięki temu, że nigdy nie zdejmuje słuchawek. Między Rainbooms a Dazzlings dochodzi do magicznego pojedynku muzycznego. Dazzlings wykorzystują zgromadzoną w swoich amuletach magię do przyzwania syrenowych awatarów. Z początku mają one przewagę, ale gdy do Rainbooms dołącza Sunset Shimmer, szala zwycięstwa ostatecznie przechyla się na stronę dobra. W wyniku konfrontacji zniszczeniu ulegają amulety syren. Bez nich nie mogą już dłużej ani gromadzić magii, ani hipnotyzować innych, ani nawet porządnie śpiewać. Zostają wygwizdane przez tłum i uciekają. Wygląda na to, że od teraz są trzema nieszkodliwymi dziewczynami. EG RR Adagio odpycha Sunset Shimmer..png|Adagio nie pozwala dotknąć Sunset swojego amuletu. EG RR Adagio w piosence Battle of the Bands.png|Adagio w piosence Niech będzie bitwa. Cechy Adagio Dazzle to przywódczyni trójki syren. To ona najlepiej z nich umie wyciągać wnioski z tego, co się dzieje oraz to ona jest autorką wszelkich planów. Jej stosunki z "podwładnymi" nie należą do idealnych. Aria Blaze w jednym przypadku chce objąć przywództwo, ale Adagio dosadniejszym tonem głosu zaznacza swoje panowanie. Nie przepada też za dziecinnym usposobieniem Sonaty Dusk, ale przynajmniej potrafi udawać miłą, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Nie znosi też kłótni Sonaty i Arii. Tak jak reszta syren, potrafi śpiewem hipnotyzować inne osoby. Do zasilenia takiej mocy, jej amulet musi wchłaniać magię pochodzącą z negatywnych emocji. Bez niego nie może nawet porządnie śpiewać. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Widać cały wygląd AdagioAdagio posiada długie, rude loki z żółtym pasemkiem. Ma też długą grzywkę. Ma również ciemnofioletową opaskę z szarymi kolcami. Posiada różowe oczy, otoczone dwoma rzęsami. Ma pomarańczowy makijaż. Jej skóra jest koloru jasnego żółtego. Ma na sobie bolerko w kolorze wyblakłego, rozbielonego różowego oraz tunikę w kolorze jagodowym, który zapięty jest złotym paskiem z diamentem również w tym samym kolorze. Posiada też różowe rajtuzy z trójkątami. Jej buty to fioletowe kozaki ze złotą obrożą na wysokości kostek z obcasem. thumb|right|200px|Adagio podczas Bitwy Zespołów.Podczas Bitwy Zespołów Adagio ma na sobie różową bluzkę z fioletowymi trójkątami oraz rękawkami w takim samym kolorze. Niżej widzimy złoty pas z takim samym rubinem na środku. Na rękach widać ciemnofioletowe bransoletki z różowymi dodatkami. Dodatkowo ma też złote bransoletki. Niżej widzimy fioletowo-różową spódniczkę z ciemniejszymi końcami. Na samym dole widzimy jasno fioletowe buty z trójkątami w kolorze fioletowym oraz ciemniejsze obcasy. Mają one również dwa granatowe pasy z fioletowym kluczem wiolinowym oraz złotym diamentem. Oprócz tego ma ona też czarna opaskę na włosy z fioletowymi, długimi dodatkami. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę, ma ona jasnofioletowe skrzydełka, które znacznie różnią się od zwykłych pegazich. Ciekawostki *Choć tak naprawdę nie jest kucykiem, to na pudełku z lalką jest narysowana jej kucykowa wersja. Wyróżnia się ona swoimi przezroczystymi skrzydłami. *W czwartej generacji My Little Pony (czyli w Przyjaźń to magia i w Equestria Girls łącznie) Dazzlings są antagonistami z największą liczbą zaśpiewanych piosenek. Czyni je to także trzecimi antagonistkami, które w ogóle zaśpiewały – pierwsi byli bracia Flim Flam, a druga Królowa Chrysalis. Discord także zaśpiewał wcześniej, ale nie był już wtedy oficjalnie antagonistą. Zobacz także * Galerię Postaci Kategoria:Postaci